Rc9gn: Final Level
by Terranicon
Summary: I suck at summaries, but please read it. This is my first faniction. I hope you will enjoy it. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It came down fast. Randy jumped out of the way just in time before the giant hammer-like arm slammed to the ground.

It was just another typical day at Norrisville High. Well, for Randy at least. Getting up, school, Howard, nomicon, monster battle, more school, and then Grave Punchers. It was a pretty normal schedule for him.

Today, it was just another one of McFist's lame robots. (Even though the robots were made by Viceroy.)

The robot roared and charged at Randy again. It was about twelve feet high, standing on two feet, with large hammers for its hands. Several spikes were lined on its back and it had a large mouth and even a bigger roar.

Randy jumped over it and the robot ran straight into a tree. He quickly pulled out his sword and sliced it into two pieces. "Smokebomb!" Randy said as he threw down the smokebomb and disappeared into the red smoke.

Randy rushed into class just in time before the bell rang. "What the juice Cunningham?!" Howard said as Randy sat down next to him. "This is the third time you NNS'ed me today!"

"Howard, if I didn't ninja out, the whole school would probably be turned into the school lunch by now," Randy replied.

Howard just made a face and ignored him. Finally after class, the final bell rang and the students streamed out of school.

"Hey Howard, wanna come to my house to play Grave Punchers?" Randy suggested.

"Apology accepted," Howard said and grinned.

Just as they were about to head to Randy's house, they saw a large group of students clustered together talking about something. When they wiggled their way to the middle of the crowd, they saw a huge sign that read:

ATTENTION NORRISVILLE HIGH HUGE PARTY TONIGHT AT 4:00 AT GREG'S GAME HOLE! ALL STUDENTS ARE INVITED! FREE SNACKS AND GAMES! TACOS AND GRAVY FRIES AND GRAVE PUNCHERS AND MORE! COME NOW!

Hosted by Hannibal Mcfist!

Randy and Howard read the sign, but Randy didn't notice the last part of it.

"Nah, it's just another lame party," Howard said to his friend.

"It would be fun though. Let's go," Randy said. He really wanted to take a break from school and his ninja job, so he thought maybe the party won't be such a bad idea.

"Dude, Bucky and the other shoobs are gonna be there," Howard said. "They're going to mess up the party. Let's not go."

"Come on Howard. It'll be fun."

"Bash is going there too you know."

"Howard, there's gonna be tacos and gravy fries there though."

Howard smiled. "Then count me in."

**Ok that was chapter one. I hoped you liked it. More chapters are coming soon and I promise that the story will get much more exciting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Randy and Howard had never seen the game hole this crowded before when they walked in. There were lots of people busy playing video games. A snack bar was set in the back of the room. Morgan and her friends were dancing on a disco floor in one corner, and Bash was busy starting a mini food fight in another corner.

"Dude, this party is the cheese!" Randy exclaimed.

As they walked closer to the center, they saw a giant chocolate fountain sitting there.

"Race you to the chocolate fountain!" Howard said and they both ran to it and caught drops of chocolate in their mouths.

"So now what do we do?" A familiar voice said behind Randy.

Randy spun around and saw Mcfist talking to Viceroy. He was so shocked he nearly fell into the chocolate fountain.

"What the juice is Mcfist doing here?" Randy whispered to Howard.

"What?" Howard asked. He was busy eating a taco.

"Mcfist is here!" Randy whispered again.

Howard turned around but didn't seem surprised to see Mcfist. "Oh yeah. Now I remember. Mcfist is hosting this party. It said it on the sign."

"Well why didn't you tell me this earlier?! Asked Randy.

"Whoops. I forgot. But who cares? I mean, look at this place! This is probably one of the brucest places I've ever been to. And there's a chocolate fountain here too! Cunningham, you gotta chill. It's not like Mcfist is trying to destroy the ninja again."

"Howard, he's _**always**_ trying to destroy the ninja."

"Oh, right. But c'mon. This is probably just a normal party."

Suddenly, a red glow came out of Randy's backpack.

"Not again!" Howard groaned. "The nomicon always messes up our cheese."

Randy quickly hid behind a recycling bin, opened up the nomicon, and was shloomped inside.

The familiar surroundings of the nomicon appeared as Randy landed on top of a hill inside it. Suddenly, doodles and images started to appear in front of him. It showed a ninja fighting a monster. After a while, the monster stopped fighting and it looked like it was giving up and surrendering on the fight. So the ninja thought he had won and started walking away, but suddenly the monster lunged towards him. Then the images disappeared and words started forming in front of Randy. The words were:

"_Victories do not always arrive swiftly."_

"Ok, got it," Randy said without giving the message a second thought. "Now can I get out? Kinda have to be at a party right now."

The words glowed, and then suddenly Randy was sucked out of the nomicon.

"Let me guess. The nomicon doesn't want you at this party." Howard guessed.

"Actually, it didn't say anything about it," Randy said.

"What did it say then?"

"It said: victories do not always arrive swiftly."

"It doesn't say anything about a party there, so you're good."

Randy and Howard continued to explore the area when suddenly a voice boomed through the air. Everyone turned to see Mcfist standing on a small stage. Viceroy was nearby too.

"Attention everyone!" Mcfist said into a microphone. "I am happy to announce a huge upgrade to the arcade. New games have been added, including the new Grave Puncher Deluxe Edition: Return of the Robo Graves. Brought to you by Mcfist Industries. Feel free to play any game you want."

Everyone in the crowd cheered, except for Randy. What's Mcfist planning? He can't just do this for no reason. He has to be up to something. But what? Randy thought.

Sooner or later, Randy was going to find out.

**Ok so that was chapter 2. It was kinda boring but I promise that chapter 3 will be longer and have some epic ninja action in it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The new Grave Puncher Deluxe Edition: Return of the Robo Graves?! So bruce!" Howard exclaimed and dragged Randy along with him to the nearest arcade game.

"Something's not right," Randy said. "Mcfist wouldn't just upgrade the arcade for no reason."

Howard groaned. "Cunningham c'mon. Stop worrying so much. It's not like I see any killer robots anywhere. All _I_ see are gravy fries, and the new Grave Puncher game waiting for me to get a highscore on it."

Randy looked around. _Maybe Howard is right_, he thought. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of Mcfist and Viceroy whispering about something and sneaking behind the curtains on the stage. Following his ninja instincts, Randy quickly ran to the curtains and peeked behind them.

"Don't worry sir. Everything is going according to my plan so far," said Viceroy backstage.

"You mean _**my**_ plan!" Mcfist stated.

Viceroy rolled his eyes. "Fine. _**Your**_ plan."

"Wait, soooo how does the plan work again?"

"You see Hannibal, as soon as someone beats the first level on the new Grave Puncher Deluxe Edition game, the machine will automatically transform into a robot, and destroy the ninja."

"How do we even know if the ninja is here right now?"

"Smokebomb!" A cloud of red smoke appeared in front of Mcfist and Viceroy, and out emerged the ninja. "Ha! Caught you red-handed again Mcfist."

Viceroy snickered. "Ha you! My robot will only appear when someone who's playing the new Grave Puncher game beats the first level."

"You mean _MY_ robot, Viceroy," Mcfist said.

Viceroy rolled his eyes again.

Ok now so who's playing the game? Randy asked himself. He gasped. Howard!

Before Randy could do anything, he heard screams echo around the arcade, followed by a metallic roar. He quickly flipped in front of the stage from behind the curtains, just in time to see a huge robot snatch Howard off from the ground.

"Yes! The plan had worked! The Grave Puncher Deluxe Edition game machine had transformed into its robot form!" Viceroy exclaimed.

"Ninja flash balls!" Randy threw a few flash balls at the robot's face. The balls exploded and let out a blinding light. The robot stumbled backward and dropped Howard, but it quickly recovered.

"Aw c'mon!" Howard said. "I just beat the level and the game rewards me by turning into a robot and trying to destroy me? So not bruce."

The robot's face was the Grave Puncher game screen that Howard had been playing on, but it had two ghastly eyes and a wild grin on it. It had a huge body, and a big door seemed to be attached to the robot's stomach. Wires constructed the robot's arms, leading to two large clawed hands.

Randy sped forward at the robot. "Ninja slice!" Randy pulled out his sword and attempted to slice the robot's legs off. The sword hit the Robot's leg with a clank, but nothing happened. The sword didn't even make a dent.

"What the juice?" Randy said with a puzzled look.

The robot smacked Randy all the way outside of the arcade, and he landed on the street. The robot dashed after him, and attempted to grab him but Randy quickly leaped up and planted a swift kick on the robot's face. Suddenly, the door on the robot's stomach opened, and a dozen robo-graves jumped out.

"Robo-graves? Why robo-graves? Oh wait I remember! The game was called "Return of the Robo-graves."

Randy then dashed towards the robo-graves and tried to slice them with his sword. Again, it didn't work.

"How do I destroy these things?" Randy said. Then he remembered something. "The game Howard was playing turned into that robot, which means that everything that comes from the robot has to do with the game! Howard beat the first level, so that means that Howard must know how to destroy those things! Gotta find Howard."

Randy looked around and saw Howard standing on the sidewalk.

"Howard!" He called. "You beat the first level. How do I destroy those robo-graves and that robot?"

"I just used flaming fire punching gloves in the game to beat them," Howard replied.

"So that means ninja tengu fireball!" Randy said and blasted a tengu fireball at a robo-grave.

The robo-grave exploded, and the explosion impacted the other graves around it too. Randy blasted a couple more fireballs, and soon all of the robo-graves vanished. The screen on the giant robot's face changed and said: "Level 2 completed."

"Man, that was way too easy," Randy said, charged at the robot, and stabbed his sword into the robot, but to his surprise, the sword didn't damage anything. "Huh? I beat the level, it should work now. Maybe a tengu fireball would work?" He tried that, but still, nothing happened. The robot took this opportunity and punched Randy, and he landed in a tree.

From below, Howard called out, "You didn't beat the game yet. There's still three more levels."

"Ooooooohhhh."

The door on the giant robot's stomach opened again, and this time more robo-graves popped out, except they were larger and stronger. Randy got ready.

"Let's do this," Randy said.

**End of chapter 3. I hoped you liked it. Chapter 4 is coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Randy dashed ahead at full speed, destroying each robo-grave with a swift swipe of his sword. He blasted through level 3, 4, and 5.

"Aw c'mon that was waaayy too easy," Randy said. "I thought that Mcfist would've had something challenging in store today." Randy smirked. Now that he beat all the levels, he thought, he could finally destroy the grave puncher game robot.

Again, he dashed ahead, jumped up, and quickly brought his sword down to the robot. There was a "_ching!"_ sound, but not from the sword cutting through the robot. It made a direct hit, but nothing happened!

"What the juice?" Randy exclaimed, bewildered.

The robot's face on the screen smiled, and threw a punch at Randy which sent him flying into a nearby building. Suddenly, familiar words and doodles appeared in front of him.

"Victories do not always arrive swiftly," Randy remembered. "Oh, so I _**didn't **_beat the game yet? But there were only five levels."

Then Randy remembered something else. Every time him and Howard played a Grave Punchers game, there was always an extra special final level at the end. The **Boss Battle Level.**

That's when the robot suddenly changed. It's hands grew large claws on them, it's body expanded, making it look like a giant grave, and spikes sprouted out on its back. The screen on the robot's face changed and it said: Final Level Boss Battle.

The Robot's arm grew really long as it attempted to punch Randy again. But he jumped up onto the arm, ran across it, and planted a kick on the robot's stomach. (Or if it _**had **_a stomach)

It stumbled back but recovered and quickly jumped into close combat with Randy. He dodged every attack and blasted a ninja airfist into it.

"Ninja slice!" Randy said as he sliced the robot into two pieces. "That was actually even more awesome than the other Grave Puncher games, I have to admit."

Randy smiled. "Smokebomb!" A puff of red smoke surrounded him, and he disappeared.

WOOOOOO! Finally finished with the fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it.

**Spoiler alert!:**** The next fanfic is coming soon and ****Plop Plop**** and ****First Ninja**** are gonna be in it! **


End file.
